hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bashkortostan (OC)
Republic of Bashkortostan (or Bashkiria) - '''federal subject of Russia and OC of AliOks. '''Basic Information Human name:' '''Aigul' Kulumbetova '''Gender:' female Physical age: 13-14 Capital: Ufa Language: Russian, Bashkir Appearence Bashkiria has brown eyes and brown hair with a long pigtail. She usually wears traditional clothing, that hard to describe. She wears blue bashkir dress with three layers: first - blue, second - white, third - green.This symbolizes her flag. And she wears dark green traditional bashkir vest(i think i wrote right). On both dress and vest are sewn lots of coins (sorry for my bad english).That was a protection from arrows and bullets in ancient times. Also she wears some kind of dark green bandana with coins, that called "кашмау" ("kashmau").She also wears a simple red shoes with short heels. Personality and Hobbys She is very kind and welcoming to almost all other countries. She thinks, that no one knows her, but it is not. She is famous because of honey and lots of oil. Honey is one of her national symbols, and her honey is the best in the world because of his healing properties. She is very good at horse riding and archery. Bashkiria likes her culture and don't want to lose it. She likes to sing, dance, cook and play kurai - her national musical instrument. History No one knows the real age of Bashkortostan. But the first references of her was in 15th century. She appeared, when the seven nomadic tribes of bashkirs had united in Bashkiria. But there is so much legends about it. Aigul' has father named Ural(Ancient) or West-Turkik Kaganat. His references was even in 5th century. There was some wars between him and China. Ural teached Bashkiria everything he knows. In 1557 she becomed one with Mother Russia (Yeaah!). But russians boyars (rich landowners) robbed bashkir's lands and kicked native peoples away. (Another sorry for my english). So, Russia and Bashkiria had conflicts sometimes. That led to bashkir rebellions. Every time Russia wins, but he dosen't want to fight with Bashkiria. 11 october 2000 was Bashkiria's Independence Day. She received her own flag, coat of arms, anthem and boss.Bashkiria writes many poems about her father and miss him sometimes. Relationships Russia There were some conflicts in the past, but now they are best friends forever and ever. Probably, Bashkiria is Russia's cousin (because i can). As a sign of their frienship, she built at her capital The Monument of Friendship. Even in her anthem stays: "With Russia we are one ...". Friends of Russia - friends of Bashkiria. Enemies of Russia - enemies of Bashkiria. She loves Russia, but only as a friend and relative(NO SHIPPING!). China Recently between Bashkiria and China appeared good trade relations. But only TRADE relations. Well, maybe some kind of friendship. Tatarstan Bashkiria thinks, that Tatarstan is her brother. Despite his physical age, she thinks, that he is her yonger brother. But this still unknown. They have almost similar culture, so they are good friends.(The user, who owns Tatarstan, do you like it? I hope you do). Belarus and Ukraine They are pretty good friends, but they are not talking much. Bashkiria is a bit afraid of Belarus. Turkey Bashkir language belongs to the Kypchak branch of the Turkic languages. Their languages are very similar, but Bashkiria don't think, that Turkey is her relative. The simple opinion Bashkiria has on Mongolia and Golden Horde. France He was afraid of Bashkortostan during the war of 1812 (more in "Trivia"). And it seems like he still little afraid of her. Bashkiria kind of likes his fear, but she don't want to be too rude and scary. At least, the past is past. America Bashkiria hates him, like Russia do. And she can say it many times. She thinks he is not a good hero and his laugh sounds pretty evil. Quotes "Become one with Mother Russia like me, әле?" "Һаумыһығыҙ! I'm Bashkortostan!" "If i'll be interested in love, then i will be like France. And i don't want it." "If you are whithout a horse, then you are not a warrior." Trivia - Bashkiria's national symbols are honey, horses, marten and kurai flower. From this flower is made a national musical instrument. This flower is also pictured on her flag. The 7 petals of kurai sybolized the 7 united bashkir tribes. - During the war of 1812 bashkirs were the part of Russia's army. They were mounted archers. Bashkirs were the keenest of sight, so they even were able to kill 2-3 enemy warriors in one shot. That's why France was afraid of her. - She has no love interest at all. She doesn't like all this "love things". - In Cardverse she is a 7 of Clubs. - Her surename "Kulumbetova" is a reference to Kulumbet-batyr, the man from bashkir legend about Russia's and Bashkortostan's uniting. - Her main religion is Islam. Well, it was, but now religion is mixed. - Bashkiria has 2 (not talking!) pets - black steed Karat and falkon Shaitan. On bashkir language "shaitan" means "devil". And Karat is a reference to black steed from bashkir legend. This steed was the fastest, and due to his speed Karat saved 120 captive bashkirs. - Bashkiria don't understand the word "back"(Example: We should go back.). That is because in bashkir language there is no word "back". She can't understand this word in all languages, exept russian ("Назад"). If Bashkiria need to go back, she just turns around and goes forward. - There is birthmark on the back side of Bashkiria's neck. The birthmark looks like cave drawings of bull. That represents Kapova cave (or cave Shul'gantash). Category:OC Category:Female Characters